criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blood of the hatchet
The Blood of the Hatchet is the three case of Criminal Case and the first case to feature the Grimsborough Police Department. Plot Previously, Rose Jones hijacked the player, Darlyn De Guzman and Lloyd Garmadon (by simply threatening the Inspectors in Training to draw the gun), in which she threatened Lloyd not to use gun as she wanted to take the player and Darlyn as a prisoner for Meteor Systems. Since then both the player and Darlyn had their worlds turned upside-down as they were being held prisoner inside a high-tech base after Lloyd is abducted by Rose. The player managed to pick the chain's lock, setting themselves alongside Darlyn free to Save Lloyd. First, Darlyn and the player had to escape from a secret Meteor Systems facility by cracking the code. Once outside and free, they found Rose dead. The player and Darlyn did not know as to why Rose (who Holding the hatchet) died moments after breaking free, but Agent Z urged the team to go back inside (much to Darlyn's distaste) the secret base to find clues that may prove to be useful in catching Rose's killer then Save Lloyd. In a shocking turn of events, Rose left a holographic addressed to the player about her reasons to kidnap both Darlyn and the player the Abducted to protect them from harm--She wanted to allow them time for error to prevent Meteor Systems from achieving a hidden agenda, whatever it could be. The case left Darlyn and the player with more questions than answers since the holographic message. Even worse, Milton Grimmes (whom the player admitted to Darlyn that they had arrested) was bailed by Meteor Systems to obey a secret master in promise of achieving something immoral to the human eye. Yet Mikhail Levin was mysteriously bailed out by Meteor Systems for unknown reasons. Milton felt that the player did a good job making him a sloppy killer as usual, yet thinking Rose had no foresight of the future whatsoever. Darlyn did not care about Milton's feelings―all she wanted from Milton was as to why he wanted to destroy Grimsborough, in which he was given a promise in return for destroying Grimsborough. Lloyd (who is Kidnap by Milton) hated Milton's vagueness, so she demanded straight answers from Milton once and for all, but Milton did not care at all since he believed the entire city will die sooner or later before he kills Lloyd. But Inspector Jones Save Lloyd by shot Milton down with a gun, cutting him off mid-sentence. Darlyn and Lloyd hated what Jones did, and because of what happened, they would not know as to why Milton killed Rose at all. Fed up with Jones's "loose cannon" personality, Darlyn and Lloyd demanded answers regarding the dirty cop's betrayal. Jones told Darlyn, Lloyd and the player that since the loss of Lauren Stones (Jones's Cousin) due to a car accident, Jones gave in into drinking, and due to the grief too great for the disgraced cop to handle, Rose opted to divorce him. After the player set things straight for Jones, Rose opted to reunite with Jones, but wanted him to steal the plutonium from the Mennagio Casino since the super computer required plutonium to function properly. The "master" Milton mentioned was a super computer that was actually Albert Tesla's conscience. The super computer promised Rose that the Jones' remaining cousin, Andy Stones, would be brought back from a comatose state if Rose seized the plutonium from the Mennagio Casino, forcing Jones to cooperate with Dr. Satan in the process. The promise turned out to be a lie, as all the super computer wanted to do was to destroy Grimsborough once and for all. Jones could not allow this to happen, so he budged out of jail to reason with the super computer to stop the madness, but the super computer refused to cooperate, as he wanted to turn Grimsborough into a digital utopia without crime. Anyone who disobeys him will be disintegrated into dust. Jones blitzed to the super computer's source place near the airport in the Wastes. With only a short amount of time before Grimsborough is destroyed, Darlyn, Lloyd and the player had to find a way to stop the nuclear apocalypse without bloodshed, and ultimately bring Jones back into solitary confinement. Victim Rose Jones - found murdered outside Meteor Systems' secret base while Holding the Hatchet Murder weapon Scorpion Killer Milton Grimmes Suspects Agent Z - Secret Agent Dr Rascher - Mad scientist Albert Tesla- Artificial intelligence Milton Grimmes- leader of the Crimson Order Mikhail Levin| - Escaped convict Killer's profile *The killer owns a black cat. *The killer takes anti-radiation pills. *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer was stung by a scorpion. *The killer wears an earpiece. Crime scenes Step Chapter 1 *Investigate Bunker. (Clues: Door Control Panel) *Examine Door Control Panel. (Result: Unlocked Panel) *Investigate Secret Headquarters. (Clues: Victim's Body) *Talk to Agent Z. *Investigate Bunker again. (Clues: Supply Box, Rose’s Eyes, Faded Badge) *Examine Supply Box. (Result: Bits of Plastic) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Power Glove) * Question the Computer Interface. *Examine Rose’s Eyes. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes anti-rediation pills) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge Owner) *Question Dr Rascher about working in the secret headquarters. (Prerequisite: Badge Owner unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Skull Bowl, Scorpion Vivarium) * Examine Skull Bowl. (Result: Audio Waves) * Examine Audio Waves. *Interrogate Milton Grimmes about his presence in the Wastes. * Examine Scorpion Vivarium. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Martinis) * Investigate Control Station. (Clues: Faded File, Locked Tablet, Pieces of Fabric) * Examine Faded File. (Result: Tesla File) * Analyze Tesla File. (15:00:00) * Talk to the Computer Interface about Albert Tesla. (Prerequisite: Tesla File analyzed) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) * Question Agent Z about his orders. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) * Examine Pieces of Fabric (Result: Hat) *Find out what Mikhail Levin is doing in the Wastes. * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Conference Table. (Clues: Bar Globe, Locked Hologram, Torn Paper) * Examine Glass Bar Globe (Result: USB Stick) * Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) * Talk to Mikhail Levin about Meteor Systems’s plan. * Examine Locked Hologram. (Result: Hologram) * Question Milton Grimmes about his argument with Rose. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map of Pacific Bay) * Question Dr Rascher about the map. * Investigate Headquarters Entrance. (Clues: Syringe, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Syringe. (Result: Yellow Substance) * Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer was stung by a scorpion) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Piece of Plastic) * Analyze Piece of Plastic. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ear piece) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The End: Part 2. (No stars) The End: Part 2 * Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Rose’s Bag) * Examine Rose’s Bag (Result: Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) * Investigate Bunker. (Clues: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Digital Brain) * Analyze Digital Brain. (09:00:00) * Ask Dr Rascher about the Super Computer’s ability. (Reward: Burger) * Confront the Super Computer. (Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Secret Headquarters. (Clues: Torn Pieces) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Map of the Wastes) * Ask Agent Z to help read the map. (Reward: Secret Agent Glasses) * Move on to the next case! (1 star)